En El Infierno De La Piel (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Hannival Casannova es mandado por su padre a "la casa de Vernitta" un lugar donde conocerá a Troy, un chico que desde niño ha sido adiestrado por una mistress ¿que ocurrirá cuando dichas mistres crean que ya están preparados para lo que viene? ¿Serán capases de volver a ser ellos mismos?
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic contiene escenas sadomadoquistas y lenguaje vulgar. La historia es de nuestra completa autoría. ALGUNOS de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El comiendo de las historias de Hannival y Troy (Cuyos ficks _"Timidez" _y_ "Sin Palabras"_ Lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil) **

**Desde ya gracias por leer.**

_**Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Mi nueva familia es un poco extraña. Me mantuve quieto cuando me lo dijeron, y hasta obedezco y como lo que ponen en mi plato.

Intentaba recordar los años de orfanato, no les gustaba a los otros niños. No sé porque pero no encajaba en sus juegos ni en lo que hacían, me gustaban las clases de matemáticas. Poco después apareció esa mujer rubia que olía bien, era mayor y decía que era muy guapo, fue mi madre hasta que otra mujer rubia me vio.. y me trajo a mi jaula...

(Flash back)

-Hola Rosalie- dijo esa mujer alta y rubia-.

Iba vestida con un traje negro de chaqueta. Yo dejé de jugar con mi dinosaurio y la miré tras el sofá.

-Hola... Carla- dijo mi nueva mami-.

-¿Y este pequeño quien es?-.

La mujer me sonrió.

-No habla-.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- dijo esa mujer alta-.

-Tiene trece... pero se comporta como uno de nueve-.

Mi nueva mamá a veces bebía mucho y me pegaba con un cinturón. Pero yo me encerraba en mi habitación para que no me hiciese nada.

-Tiene muchas posibilidades... quizás si me lo vendieses podría adiestrarlo, sabes a lo que me dedico-.

-Si... un negocio inusual sin duda-.

-si...-.

-¿Cuánto me das por él?-.

-¿Cuanto pides?-.

-Trescientos de los grandes-.

-Míralo... es demasiado delgado ¿no le das de comer?-.

-A veces...- mi nueva mamá fumó el cigarrillo-.

Había leído varias veces el nombre de esa marca Next... no me gustaba ese olor.

-Entonces que sean cuatro cajas de Jack Daniels-.

-Vale, cuatro cajas-.

-Y unos cuantos cartones de tabaco, estoy quedándome sin tabaco...-.

-Vale-.

Me extendió la mano.

-Ven querido, te enseñaré tu nueva casa-.

(Fin flash-back)

Hacía más o menos tres meses en los que estaba aquí esa mujer rubia me decía como debía de comportarme.

Repasé en mi cabeza las normas que me dijo.

"uno: nada de tocarse entre las piernas

dos: deberás obedecer todo lo que tu ama te diga

tres: no puedes escapar

cuatro: todo lo que no se haga bien será castigado

cinco: solo se come cuando estemos en las jaulas"

De momento solo me dijo eso. Miré los barrotes de mi jaula, estaba agachado porque no podía ponerme de pie, cuando el ama venía tenía que seguirla de rodillas donde ella me decía.

Se acercó, ella llevaba ropa de cuero, se le veían un poco los pechos y me sonrojé al pensar en ellos.

Me puso una cadena, en el cuello y la seguí a gatas, no usaba ropa...

-Hoy iremos a que veas algo-.

Me daba asco este lugar, olía raro... como a humedad me daba miedo esta mujer y lo que podía hacerme.

Entramos en una sala con una puerta de color azul oscuro y una vez allí pude ver una mesa de madera en el centro, velas rojas y todo olía raro.

Miré al ama y me cruzó la cara de un guantazo, picaba.

-No me mires-.

No la miré.

Un hombre más mayor que yo se tumbó en la mesa estaba serio y el ama, me dijo que no me moviese en un susurro. La miré un poco y asintió así que la pude mirar mejor. Se quitó la ropa de cuero.

Quise esconderme para no verla, no había un rastro de pelo en su cuerpo, sus pechos eran grandes y esa línea entre sus piernas era bonita... o eso pensé hasta que vi lo que hacía.

Se abrió de piernas y se subió encima de ese chico que hizo un gesto de dolor.

El ama se movía de arriba hacia abajo sobre él y parecía gustarle, todo lo contrario a aquel chico que se quejaba de dolor.

El ama gritaba desquiciada y arañaba al chico que cerraba los ojos murmuraba algo.

-¿ESTÁS REZANDO?- dijo el ama enfada-.

Le pegó tan fuerte que el chico sangró por la boca pero no paró de moverse, esa cosa que el chico tenía entre las piernas era como la mía... incluso más pequeña.

Cuando una cosa blanca salió de ahí ella paró y la sorbió con su boca.

El chico estaba llorando. Ella se bajó y se puso de nuevo su ropa.

-Algún día... tu estarás en esa mesa mi pequeño Troy...-.

Sentí una arcada pero lo reprimí.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**(Pov Troy)**

Fueron pasando los días. Las semanas, y los meses.

Esa mujer, que ahora era mi "ama", me llevaba con ese collar hasta esa mesa, y me obligaba a ver lo que hacía con esos chicos. Me daba mucho asco, y varias veces quise vomitar.

Pero hacia un gran esfuerzo para poder controlarme.

Ahora estaba de nuevo en esta jaula. Apenas podía moverme, y en verdad quería irme. Pero en mis mentes repase esas reglas que esa mujer rubia había dicho.

Y unas de esas reglas era que no podía escapar.

Mire a mi alrededor, y esto era un asco. Seguramente los puercos estaban mejor que yo.

Solo había una bombilla iluminando el lugar, y luego nada. En frente de mi había otra jaula pero estaba vacía.

La puerta de ese lugar de abrió, me puse de rodilla y mire hacia el suelo. Tal y como me habían dicho.

Como era de esperar abrió la puerta de mi jaula y me saco de allí arrastrando, a gatas tuve que seguirla. Hoy no me había dicho nada.

Me llevo a esa sala donde estaba esa mesa. Pero no estábamos solos, tuve ganas de mirar pero no lo hice. Sabía que si lo hacía me golpearía.

Mire hacia el suelo, y de reojo. Había mas personas también vestida de negro, y unos chicos y chicas también de rodillas desnudos mirando al suelo.

Mi ama levanto mi cabeza, pensé que se había dado cuenta que estuve mirando, pero no. Quería que mirase al frente.

En la mesa de madera había puesto a un chico, y una mujer pelirroja se desnudo y se le subió en encima como mi ama solía hacerlo.

Comenzó a moverse, y ella lo disfrutaba, pero me fije en el chico, era un poco más joven que yo. Se quejaba y lloraba. Esa mujer le cruzo la cara de una cachetada, y recién fue cuando ese chico se quedo quieto mirando al techo hasta que eso blanco salió de el.

Mi ama acaricio mi cabeza, y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. NUNCA, lo había hecho.

Esto significaba algo malo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Volví a mi jaula pero esta vez no estaba solo, en la jaula que estaba vacía antes enfrente de mi estaba el chico que la pelirroja había subido a la mesa, era de mi misma edad y parecía abatido.

-Hola- susurré-.

Él me miró y arrugó la frente.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-Soy... Troy- lo miré por un largo tiempo- ¿Tu cómo te llamas?-.

-Hannival- apoyó la cabeza en los barrotes que sonaron con un sonido sordo y me miró otra vez- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-.

-No lo se... no lo recuerdo ¿tu porque estás aquí?-.

-Mi padre me vendió a esa pelirroja, ¿tú estabas mirando no?-.

Asentí.

-¿Estás bien?-.

Él comenzó a reírse.

-¿bien? estoy a mil kilómetros de estar bien-.

-¿Alguna vez has estado con una chica?-.

-Un par de veces, pero esta ha sido la peor-.

-Mi ama dice que pronto estaré en esa mesa-.

-¿Cuál es tu ama?-.

-La mujer rubia-.

-Ah...-.

-Me da asco-.

-Yo siento lo mismo- cerró los ojos mientras hablaba- siento mucho asco-.

-¿Tan malo es?-.

-Nunca has tenido sexo ¿verdad?-.

-Negué-.

-Entonces para ti será peor que para mí-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿Tu primera vez y con ese monstruo...? joder... vas a desear no tener lo que tienes entre las piernas-.

No tardó demasiado en llegar mi ama y en ponerme ese collar.

-¿Hablando con el chico de Victoria?-.

No la miré y me llevó a rastras hasta otra sala diferente.

-Estoy pensando en lo que haré contigo Troy... me gustan los tatuajes... te tatuaré, serás... mi obra de arte-.

Intenté dar un paso hacia atrás pero no pude, la cadena estaba tensa al rededor de mi cuello-.

Tiró de la cadena y me acercó a sus piernas.

-Esta misma noche te llevaré a la mesa ¿estás listo?-.

Negué pero ella se rió.

-Sube a la mesa-.

Me levanté por primera vez en mucho tiempo y subí donde me dijo. Ató mis manos y mis piernas a los extremos de esa mesa y sacó un aparato... con una aguja y tinta negra... dolía cuando esa cosa pasaba por mi piel pero intenté no quejarme.

**(Pov Hannival)**

"_Esto te pasa por confiar en la gente, esto te pasa por creer que _ _tu madre te sacaría de esta mierda pero todos te dan la espalda_ _nadie sabe qué estás aquí y así seguirá siendo, te vas a quedar_ _en este sitio siempre..._"-.

Un hombre pasó y nos lanzó cubos de agua.

"_Esta debe ser la ducha... qué bien_"-.

El olor apestoso de esa pelirroja cubría mi piel y quería un jabón quería algo que lo quitase, el agua no bastaba.

-Casannova- la mujer pelirroja se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura encogida como yo en la jaula- me gustas mucho- susurró y me sonrió- sin duda eres mi favorito en este lugar-.

La miré serio y por un largo tiempo.

-Eres despreciable- siseé-.

Ella me miró fijo y no dejó de sonreír.

-Traje tu comida-.

Un trozo de pan... y un vaso de agua.

-Ahórratelo, no quiero nada tuyo-.

-Cambiarás de opinión... porque vas a dormir conmigo esta noche-.

-No duermo con nadie-.

-Dormirás conmigo o te mataré-.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Ese chico nuevo mirando fijamente hacia el techo mientras se reía solo.

Había pasado la noche con su ama, y evidentemente no la había pasado bien. Me preguntaba qué cosas habría pasado, pero no sabía si hablarle o no.

Esa puerta se abrió y por ella entro mi ama.

Ella puso ese collar alrededor de mi cuello, y como era de costumbre me llevo a gatas hasta esa mesa de madera.

Esos dibujos que ella me había hecho, que llamaban tatuajes molestaban un poco. No quería que lo volviera hacer, pero al parecer ella estaba entretenida conmigo.

-sube a la mesa -ordeno.

No quería hacerlo, en verdad no quería. Pero no tuve más remedio que hacerlo.

Mi ama ato mis muñecas como mis tobillos a la mesa de maderas con unas cadenas. Poco a poco sentí y escuche como comenzaron a llegar otras personas.

Ella mujer rubia se desnudo por completo dejando ver sus pechos y esa línea rubia que tenía entre sus piernas.

Me sonrió, y me dio mucho asco.

Sujeto eso que tenía sobre mis piernas, y comenzó a mover su mano de abajo hacia arriba. Quise moverme pero como era de esperar, no podía.

Se subió arriba de la mesa, y se subió arriba de mi haciendo que eso que tenia entre mis piernas entrara en ella.

Mi ama grito, un grito que al parecer era de un placer que sentía. En cambio me removí, la quería lejos de mí. Ella me cruzo la cara de un cachetazo.

Sin poder evitarlos unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Esa pelirroja me llevo a rastras a esa sala donde estaba esa mesa.

Había varios amos con sus esclavos, eso era lo que era. Un puto esclavo. Yo tenía que servirle, me daba muchísimo asco. Algún día la mataría.

Ahora debía mirar a este chico, me daba lástima. Quería llorar, pero estaba aguantando bastante bien... Por ahora.

No quería ver pero esa pelirroja me sujetaba del pelo con fuerza haciendo que mirarse como la rubia se lo montaba bajo la mirada de todo el mundo que estaba allí.

Ese chico, Troy. Ya no aguanto más sin más remedio, se largo a llorar mientras la otra disfrutaba y arañaba su cuerpo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Se había quedado dormida, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había usado porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que esa mujer hacía conmigo.

Su cabello rojo intenso se esparcía por las almohadas de seda blancas. Todo estaba a oscuras y mi pierna estaba atada a un poste de la cama.

La miré sin saber qué hacer... me encantaría matarla en este justo momento pero sabía de sobra que esa mujer me la tenía jurada y no era tonta, seguramente tendría a un par de guardias en la puerta que me matarían una vez muerta ella.

Miré la ventana y estaba tapiada con una enorme reja negra.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude, me había dado una especie de crema porque me estaba empezando a dolor de verdad cuando se subía encima de mí.

Me puse esa crema sin más remedio y me senté en el suelo, desnudo... ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que dormía en una cama...? ni yo lo recordaba.

El internado militar había sido un infierno absoluto... no sé cómo demonios aguantaría todo esto.

Cerré los ojos intentando aguantar un poco.

Pero no pude, sentía la sangre olía la sangre... Cristo, quería sentirla en mis manos, la sangre de mi padre y la de esa puta Casannova.

Llamaron a la puerta y el ama no se movió de la cama estaba en un profundo sueño. Volvieron a llamar y caminé despacio, alargué mi mano y abrí.

Era Troy.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?- susurré-.

-Se olvidaron de cerrar mi jaula, ¿quieres comer?-.

Algo de comida no vendría nada mal, no recordaba la última vez que había comido como una persona y no sobras como un animal.

Finalmente me decidí y di un paso pero estaba atado.

-No puedo moverme de aquí-.

-Te traeré algo-.

Me senté en el suelo y cerré la puerta pasados unos minutos,

Troy entró, también estaba sin ropa y tenía tatuadas las dos piernas por completo.

-¿Te duele?- dije mirándole-.

Me pasó una manzana y negó.

-Un poco- dijo en voz muy baja-.

-¿Qué pasa si se despierta?-.

-No me verá, me esconderé bajo la cama-.

-Vale...-.

-¿De dónde eres?-.

-De Italia-.

-¿Tus padres?-.

-Mi padre es español, del norte y mi madre una puta con un bonito apellido-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Ella me abandonó, estuve en un internado militar y después de eso... aquí estoy, me lo esperaba de un padre pero no de una madre ¿entiendes?-.

-Sí, es una traició pasé el bote de crema.

-Ponte crema-.

-Gracias... -.

-Te vi en esa mesa- murmuré-.

El chico se tensó y me miró.

-No le des la satisfacción de verte llorar-.

-No volverá a pasar-.

-Gracias por ser así conmigo-.

-¿Así?-.

-Eres amable- dije encogiéndome de hombros- no estoy acostumbrado-.

-Me caes bien- dio un mordisco a su manzana-.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**(Pov Troy)**

Mire hacia el techo.

Una vez más sentía la aguja cortar mi piel. Esta vez ella estaba tatuando unos de mis brazos, cada vez lo hacía más fuerte para que comenzara a llorar.

Pero me había jurado a mi mismo que no lloraría delante de esa mujer, y no lo haría.

Como había dicho ese chico, "Hannival", no le daría el gusto nunca más.

-mi obra de arte -.

Reprimí las ganas de vomitar cada vez que la escuchaba hablar.

Las manos de aquella rubia recorrieron unas de mis piernas que ya estaban totalmente tatuadas, con esos dibujos que no se cansaba de hacer.

Su otra mano fue hacia mi miembro, lo sujeto y al hacerlo tuve que respirar todo lo hondo que pude para no decir nada, ni muchos menos gritarle.

Acerco su boca a la mía besándome en los labios.

Cuando lo hice abrí mis labios, y mordí todo lo que fuerte, haciendo que sangre, sus labios. Ella se quejo y quiso alejarse, pero al hacerlo tire de sus labios.

Me golpeo en el rostro pudiéndose soltarse.

Llevo una de sus manos a su boca limpiando la sangre.

No espero, hiso lo que solía hacer. Cogió su fusta y con fuerza me dio en el rostro. A pesar de que había dolido, molestaba y picaba. No hice gesto alguno.

Solo me concentre en una mancha que estaba en el techo mientras ella no dejaba de golpearme con esa fusta en el rostro.

Sentía sangre en el, pero solo me concentre en esa mancha.

Lo hiso hasta que se canso. Me puso ese collar, y desato mis tobillos y mis muñecas haciendo que bajara de aquella mesa.

Me llevo a rastras, mientras me golpeaba con su bota hasta la jaula que de un empujón hiso que entrase.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Esa pelirroja se movía en el cuarto pensando que la miraba, en cambio estaba mirando hacia el frente intentando ignorarla.

Ella estaba vistiéndose mientras me encontraba de rodillas al lado de su cama mirando al frente.

Esta se acerco hacia mí acariciando mi cabello, no pude aguantar más.

Me levante del suelo y cogiéndole del cuello con mis manos lo apreté todo lo fuerte que pude.

Ella me araño pero poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza hiso que la soltase cayendo al suelo.

Sentí como me cogían del pelo y llevándome a rastrar me encerraron en aquella jaula donde me habían metido la primera vez que estuve aquí.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Cuando acabó conmigo era un amasijo de sangre, huesos y carne echa nudos, la muy hija de puta pegaba duro.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude pero me crujieron los huesos y tuve que cerrar los ojos. Me habían llevado a una sala de aislamiento, me dejarían sin comida ni agua durante más o menos tres semanas ¿aguantaría tanto?, lo dudaba profundamente.

Confiaba en que Troy me sacase de esta, no sé porque pero ese chico me inspiraba confianza... y no daba mi confianza a cualquiera.

Me habían atado a la pared, había grilletes que sujetaban mis piernas y mis manos en alto... de la ropa ya no me acordaba... esa ropa elegante que usaba cuando era niño, me gustaba esa ropa, era distinguida, y no tenía nada que ver con la ropa que usaban en el internado ni tampoco con la que usaban aquí.

La puerta de metal se abrió con un crujido y esa mujer con el pelo rojo me miró complacida.

-Hannival... Hannival... te lo advertí-.

Sus finos dedos fríos fueron por las cicatrices de mi torso.

-Mi joven e impulsivo Hannival... nos quedan tantos momentos juntos-.

Escupí sangre y le manchó las botas de cuero negro brillante.

-No aprendes ¿eh?- se acercó a mi oído y susurró- no sabes lo que me gusta que te resistas... es tan nuevo para mí tan excitante, mi joven Hannival, eres mío... es hora de que lo aceptes-.

-Estás loca- mi voz sonó más ronca de lo normal- te mataré en cuanto tenga oportunidad-.

-Adelante... hazlo... mátame, y te mataré a ti y a tu amigo el de los tatuajes...- la miré fijo- se que te llevas bien con ese chico, Troy... el juguete de mi hermana Carla... ella es... tan ruda como yo, y le gustan los tatuajes... hoy ha terminado con su cara, está irreconocible-.

"_¿Le había tatuado la cara?_"-.

La zorra pelirroja se puso de rodillas a la altura de mi polla y cerré los ojos porque sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer.

-Nunca antes había hecho esto con un esclavo pero... eres tan grande Hannival, y mío... además tu apellido te precede... Casannova-.

Gimió y metió mi polla en su boca chupándola con fuerza, sentía ganas de vomitar, pero eché la cabeza hacia atrás y esperé a que esa sensación que debía ser placentera y no asquerosa llegase a mí, no dije palabra alguna, escuchaba como gemía y chupaba y su saliva sobre mi piel, me corrí y la muy puta no dudó en lamerlo todo.

-Mañana vendré a visitarte casannova- me besó en la boca y la mordí pero logró alejarse- te pondré una mordaza-.

Puso una bola de goma espuma en mi boca y luego unas correas finas de cuero negro que la sostenían, me costaba respirar pero no pareció importarle, enseguida se fue.

**(Pov Troy)**

Hacía tiempo que no me miraba a un espejo pero justo en este momento, no quería hacerlo, el ama sabía que no quería así que como castigo y para que contemplase su obra de arte me había puesto un par de espejos dentro de mi jaula.

Ya había visto lo que esa mujer había hecho con mi rostro y con mi cabeza, me había rapado y me había tatuado el cráneo con dibujos feos... tenía la muerte tatuada en la cara a ella le gustaba.

"Es un bonito momento para suicidarte... ya basta de toda esta mierda, ya basta de demostrar a nadie que puedes con todo esto"-.

Cerré los ojos y partí un espejo de un puñetazo, tomé un trozo de cristal y me rajé las venas, miré todo mi cuerpo completamente tatuado... me daba asco... la sangre fluyó abundante por el brazo y lo hice en el otro. Se escucharon gritos de hombres que también estaban en otras jaulas cuando vieron la sangre... pronto todo acabaría.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 **

**(Pov Troy)**

Los días fueron pasando, y Hannival no había vuelto.

Su ama lo había encerrado, y esperaba que estuviese vivo. Porque en verdad quería ir a verlo, pero mi ama me encadenaba a mi jaula cada vez que me encerraba.

Me encerraba con esos espejos que tanto odiaba. Había puesto uno más en el techo para que si o si pudiera verme.

No me gustaba estaba horrible, claro que no. Era un monstruo, me daba asco.

No resistí más y rompiendo unos de los espejos, me corte las venas. Pensé que todo había terminado, me sentía tan jodidamente relajado pero abrí los ojos.

Y al abrirlo supe que no había conseguido nada.

Estaba en una especie de cuarto blanco, me encontraba en una cama.

Una cama... hace cuanto no estaba sobre una cama.

Unos ruidos de unos aparatos raros haciendo unos ruidos, unos cables estaban pegados a mí. Mis muñecas estaban vendadas, y me sentía muy cansada.

Y aun los tatuajes seguían ahí y supe que seguirían por siempre.

-mi pequeño Troy -

La mire, la rubia estaba allí en la puerta. Se acerco hacia mi acariciando mi rostro.

-has hecho muy mal -

Suspire, y gire mi cabeza mirando un punto fijo.

Ya nada tenía sentido.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Estaba casi muerto, ella me venía a ver todos los días y a duras penas me daba agua. En cualquier momento ya no me despertaría. Algo que deseaba profundamente.

No me encontraba atado a la pared. No había peligro que me escapara.

Sentí como agua fría, helada, caía sobre mi y abrí mis ojos. Allí estaba la pelirroja, sonriendo mientras me miraba. En este momento no era nada y ella lo sabía, lo sabía y lo disfrutaba.

"algún día la matare"

-ya han pasado las tres semanas -dijo feliz mientras ponía un collar en mi cuello -hasta que aprendas quien eres te quedaras en la jaula...

"¿Troy estaría vivo?"

A penas podía estar a gatas, y así la tuve que seguir mientras ella caminaba.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo, hasta que supe que estaba recuperado, no sabía el tiempo que había pasado y mi ama me llevó de vuelta a mi jaula. Pude ver a Hannival, estaba mucho más delgado y temblaba... tenía grandes ojeras y reía solo.

"_No ha tardado demasiado en que se le vaya la cabeza_"-.

-¿Hannival?-.

-Troy- dijo pero no me miró, tenía la mirada perdida, miraba arriba

y a ambos lados- ¿Dónde estabas?-.

-Estuve enfermo-.

-Enfermo, enfermo, enfermo- repitió rápidamente-.

-Tu... dónde estabas-.

-En una sala, en una sala con ella, con mi ama-.

"_Al fin lo había aceptado o eso parecía..._"-.

-¿No tienes hambre?- el plato de esa bazofia estaba lleno de insectos-.

Asintió y tomó el plato comiendo sin importar su contenido. Seguía sin mirarme.

-Joder Casannova, reacciona de una puta vez- siseé-.

Parpadeó varias veces y me miró.

-Estoy esperando a mi madre ¿sabes?, ella nos sacará de aquí-.

-Deberías aprender a no confiar en nadie Casannova- suspiré- en nadie absolutamente-.

-Nos sacará de aquí, porque, yo soy su heredero-.

-Casannova...-.

-Soy... soy su heredero...-.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Es hora de salir de aquí- susurré-.

Pero no pude terminar la frase cuando el ama de Hannival vino por él y todo fue rápido y lento a la vez, se le acercó y él le arrancó la garganta de un mordisco, la puta quiso gritar pero no pudo le había arrancado literalmente la tráquea. El Casannova se reía y terminó el trabajo golpeando la cabeza de la pelirroja salvajemente contar el suelo de piedra. No pude aguantarlo y vomité la bilis.

Machacó el cuello de aquella mujer y levantó la cabeza en su mano. Abrió mi jaula y tenía grilletes en las piernas pero no tardó demasiado en quitarlos, todas las amas tenían la misma llave para las jaulas.

-¿Y ahora?- susurré sin saber qué demonios hacer-.

"Olvida la sangre, olvida la sangre... olvida la sangre"-.

-Esperaremos a tu ama- dijo y se sentó en el suelo, puso la cabeza de la pelirroja a su derecha y miró a un punto fijo-.

"Oh joder... ahora mismo daba miedo"-.

No tardó demasiado en aparecer mi ama pero yo fui más rápido , la estrangulé no quería su sangre en mis manos, fue rápido.

-Quítale la cabeza- dijo Hannival-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que le quites la cabeza-.

Me arrodillé al lado del cadaver de la rubia y con la piedra que usó Hannival machaqué su cuello y sostuve su cabeza, al final si me manché de sangre pero lejos de sentirme mal, me sentía muy bien.

-No conozco este sitio-.

-Yo si- le dije- de mis escapadas-.

Fuimos con cuidado por los pasillos hasta una puerta y una vez allí salimos a un bosque, el Casannova corría y pronto se escucharon disparos, nos estaban persiguiendo. No podía más estaba cansado, descalzo y desnudo corriendo por el bosque siguiendo al Casannova. Todo se detuvo cuando dimos a un acantilado.

Nos miramos fijamente.

-A la de tres- dije-.

-No se... no sé nadar...- dijo Hannival-.

-Es un buen momento para aprender-.

-Dos...- dije-.

-Tres- sentenció y me tomó de la mano saltando a vacío conmigo-.

Ya todo había acabado... éramos libres.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10 **

**(Pov Troy)**

Habíamos salido del agua, los dos temblábamos. Estábamos desnudos y desorientados. En realidad yo estaba desorientado, en cambio Hannival estaba un poco más calmado.

-se donde estamos -.

Dijo él como si me estuviese leyendo mis pensamientos. Y en parte, sabía que era así.

Comenzó a caminar adentrándose a un bosque. Nadie nos perseguía, por el momento, pero seguramente nos buscarían.

Camine a su lado, nadie decía nada. Solo caminábamos, era de noche y hacia frió. El cielo estaba nublado, había viento, las hojas de los arboles no dejaban de moverse.

-espérame aquí -

Hannival camino derecho hacia una casa que se veía de lejos, había luz. Pero no se escuchaba nada, pasaron varios minutos, cualquiera pensaría que Hannival se había ido, pero sabía que el vendría.

Pasaron varios minutos y Hannival apareció vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta. El me extendió unos vaqueros y una camiseta tambien. Los tome y me vestí rápidamente.

Ropa... Hace cuanto tiempo que no usaba ropa. Ya no recordaba.

-salgamos de aquí -

Hannival nuevamente comenzó a caminar por el bosque hacia una carretera.

-¿dónde estamos? -

El me miro.

-en Alemania, a las fuera de un pueblo llamado Passau.

-entiendo -.

-debo llamar a mi tío -.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Una vieja camioneta nos había levantado y ahora estábamos de camino a Amsterdam.

Viajábamos en la parte de atrás.

Un hombre mayor conducía escuchando música, y ajeno a lo que habíamos padecido. Dije que nos éramos turista y que nos habían asaltado. Ese hombre nos creyó, y ahora estábamos aquí.

Troy no hablo en ningún momento, sabía que se sentía incomodo por sus tatuajes.

Debía llamar a Duque, el nos ayudaría y luego tenía planes.

Primero España y una visita a mi padre.

Segundo recuperar el dinero para devolverle a duque. Sabía que a Duque Casannova era mejor no deberle dinero.

Tercero viajar a Italia, allí tenía unos asuntos pendientes.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Memoricé el número de mi tío hace ya un tiempo y llamé desde esa cabaña seguramente sería de alguien, no estaba tan mal pero mientras no supiesen que estábamos aquí.

-Duque- dije cuando lo cogió-.

-Quien eres y como has conseguido este número-.

-Soy Hannival Casannova, tú me diste este número hace mucho tiempo al enviarme una carta-.

-Cristo... Hannival, ¿dónde te has metido?-.

-Mi padre me vendió es una larga historia, necesito que me preste una suma de dinero-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Estoy en un apuro es un dinero que te devolveré con intereses-.

-Está bien, cuanto es-.

-Quince de los grandes-.

-¿Dirección?-.

Le dije el pueblo donde estábamos y también que me encontraría con él en la entrada.

Cuando colgué miré a Troy, estaba sentado en el sofá.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó-.

Asentí.

-Iré a cazar algo...-.

-Es mejor si no salimos-.

-No creo que sepa como cocinar algo...-.

-Bueno... podemos, ponerlo en el fuego y luego ya veremos-.

-Vale...-.

-¿Quieres llamar a alguien?-.

-No tengo... a nadie a quien llamar-.

-¿Que planes tienes?-.

-No lo sé, no tengo donde ir-.

Me senté a su lado.

-¿No hay nadie de quien quieras vengarte?-.

-No conocí a mis padres y, la mujer que me vendió ya estará mmuerta-.

Miré las cabezas de las amas sobre la mesa de madera que estaba en un rincón.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-.

-No quiero que nadie sienta pena por mí-.

-No es pena, somos... amigos ¿no?-.

-¿sí?-.

-Claro que si-.

-¿dónde vamos?-.

-Vamos a España, tengo que matar a mi padre-.

-Seré tu protector entonces-.

-Sí, necesitaré uno ¿sabes luchar?-.

-Es algo innato en mí-.

-Eso me alegra-.

**(Pov Troy)**

De noche encendimos una chimenea, nadie quería irse a dormir esa noche, estábamos vigilando pero al parecer nos habían perdido la pista.

Hannival había puesto sobre el fuego lo que encontró en la nevera y no estaba mal.

Los platos estaban limpios... limpios... sonreí al verlos así.

-Prométeme que jamás volveremos a ir a un lugar sucio-.

-Te lo prometo- dijo- y te prometo muchas chicas-.

-Rubias no- dije rápidamente-.

-Ni rubias ni pelirrojas...-.

Asentí y seguí comiendo.

-La gente tendrá miedo de mi apariencia- dije mirándome los tatuajes de los brazos-.

-Yo estaba pensando en tatuarme-.

-¿de verdad?-.

-Sí, los dos estaremos tatuados, me tatuaré el cuello el pecho los brazos y las patillas-.

Sonreí.

-Eso es genial-.

-Sí, lo es-.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**(Pov Troy)**

Los días fueron pasando. Hannival sabia cazar, lo cual me enseño. También me contó varias cosas, como de quienes eran sus padres. Y quienes eran su familia.

También había conseguido ropa.

¿De dónde la había sacado?. No tenía la menor idea.

El decía que el dinero que le había mandado su tío tendría que llegar mañana, este chico no estaba bien. Pero quién era yo para criticarlo. Estaba igual o peor que el.

Ahora mismo estaba en sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana mientras se tatuaba una mano el mismo.

Me acerque despacio hacia él.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo eso? -

-lo tome prestado -

Dicho eso ambos comenzaron a reírnos, en otras palabras lo había robado. Cosa que no parecía importarle.

-¿sabes usar ordenadores? -

Lo mire.

-nunca he usado uno -.

-no es difícil, tengo una idea -

-¿qué idea? -

-te gustan las matemáticas, cuando sepas usar los ordenadores puedes hacerte hacker-

-¿hacker?

-sí, un pirata informático -

-entiendo -

-puedes ganar buen dinero -

No era mala idea. Necesitaba el dinero para devolverle a él.

-está bien, así podre devolverte el dinero -

El dejo de tatuarse y me miro fijamente.

-no vuelvas a repetir eso marica -

-¿marica? -

-sí, marica -

Y nuevamente los dos comenzamos a reírnos.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Cuando logre hablar con duque, volvimos a esa cabaña que estaba en el medio del bosque.

Era un lugar seguro, y al parecer nadie nos estaba buscando.

Eso era bueno.

No me interesaba tener a nadie detrás de mí, ahora mismo tenía otras cosas en mente. Ya mañana tendría el dinero, y mañana mismo iría junto a Troy a España.

Debía hablar con mi padre, o matarlo y después hablar. O hablar y después matarlo. A un no lo tenía decidió.

Termine de tatuarme la mano, y comencé con el brazo.

Troy no decía ya no decía nada, solo me miraba como me estaba cortando la piel haciendo los dibujos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Troy)**

No lograba dormir más de tres horas seguidas pero ahí estaba Hannival, me preguntaba por lo que soñaba. Ahora mismo teníamos pasaportes falsos y estábamos en la aduana de este país. Alemania, no volvería a pisarlo en mucho tiempo.

Entramos sin problemas ya que el deslizó una generosa cantidad de dinero antes de entrar y ni nos miraron las maletas algo que me tranquilizó.

¿Dos cabezas de mujer en maletas?, no era normal.

Fuimos en unos asientos bastante espaciosos y le dije a Hannival que nunca había viajado en avión, el muy marica se rió en respuesta y tuve que reírme.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a España.

Allí hacía frío.

-Hannival tengo frío- le dije-.

Sacó una chaqueta y me la dio, cogimos un taxi.

La gente me miraba, en realidad nos miraba, los tatuajes de

Hannival eran llamativos, aun que no tanto como los míos.

-Estamos en el norte del país aquí hace frío-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Mi padre no es de ese tipo de personas que han dado cariño alguna vez, tampoco es de ese tipo de personas que pueden recibirlo, se crió bajo normas muy estrictas y es así, un perro de presa, como lo soy yo-.

-Estoy seguro de que tú no eres como ese hombre, tú le odias-.

-Le odio pero sé que me parezco a él, prefiero parecerme a él a la puta de mi madre- me miró fijo- si las cosas salen mal quiero que me jures aquí y ahora que saldrás de allí lo más rápido que puedas-.

-No haré tal promesa nunca-.

-Necesito que me lo prometas-.

-No te prometeré eso, si caemos lo haremos juntos-.

-Eres muy cabezota-.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta?-.

-Marica-.

-Oh..."el señor de la promesa" me dice marica-.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Nos preparamos armados hasta los dientes, sujeté mi pistola aún que sabía que con él usaría algo mucho más doloroso.

-Hay diez hombres fuera, túmbalos yo iré por la puerta principal, no me harán nada-.

Troy estaba al tanto y asintió.

Lo vi saltar la verja de la casa y con total destreza como un fantasma fue acuchillando uno a uno a los tipos que hacían guardia me hizo un gesto y entré, el mayordomo que me abrió nunca me había caído bien, le disparé entre ceja y ceja.

Sus sesos bañaban el suelo y la sangre era tan bonita, me gustaba, era relajante. Una criada gritó pero se llevó el siguiente disparo en el pecho, agonizó un poco pero terminé el trabajo en la sien. Dos disparos.

No tardó en bajar mi padre apuntando con su arma.

-Hijo-.

Pero no le dejé terminar, le disparé en la mano y soltó el arma de inmediato.

-SEGURIDAD-.

Gritó, pero el que entró fue Troy, mi padre lo miró asustado.

-Es la muerte- dijo en un susurro-.

Me agaché y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Es mi amigo, Troy... es una larga historia ¿sabes toda la mierda que me han hecho desde que decidiste deshacerte de mí?-.

-Hannival-.

-SILENCIO- sentencié-.

Lo cogí de las solapas de la camisa y lo llevé a rastras hasta el comedor una vez allí Troy me siguió y me miró, asintió y proseguí.

Es bastante desolador ver como un hombre suplica porque lo mates pero a mí, en particular, me provoca un gozo casi enfermizo, casi... joder, me siento el puto dueño del universo en ese jodido momento.

Los dedos, la lengua, las manos... todo sigue el orden, los ojos... los dientes... uno a uno.

Hay momentos en los que me cansé y Troy me relevó durante un momento todo era sangre en el sofá de cuero negro y la camisa de mi padre.

Le abrí las tripas y no fue hasta que básicamente uno de los perros de la casa comenzó a comérselo que el muy cabrón no suplicó que lo matase.

Así lo hice, terminé el trabajo y le serré la cabeza, la metí en la maleta y

Troy estaba completamente cubierto de sangre.

-Démonos un baño, hay una piscina climatizada arriba-.

-Vale- dijo subiendo las escaleras-.

Lo seguí, era un momento de relax... necesitaba este momento, ahora mismo era todo sensaciones... todo paz.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**(Troy Pov)**

Estuvimos en esa piscina con Hannival durante un buen rato. Y por primera vez los dos sentimos que ya no había nada que nos pudiera hacer daño.

Los sirvientes limpiaron la sangre, y dejaron esa casa limpia. Sin una sola gota de sangre.

Ahora Hannival, era el sucesor de su padre. Y como el mismo lo mate, muchos le tenían respeto. Por decirlo de alguna manera. Nadie dijo nada.

Y para todos quedo como "un accidente de caza"

El que hablara más de la cuenta, Hannival mismo se encargaría de hacer que nunca más hable. Como una sirvienta que comenzó a gritar. El no dejo que ni terminase la frase que le rompió el cuello.

Ahora se encargaría de los negocios de su padre. Como era su hijo, nadie se negaría a nada. Era su heredero, y como tal lo aceptarían y respetarían.

Yo sabía que quería devolverle el dinero a duque, y luego viajar a Italia. Ya me imaginaba lo que allí haría.

Cada quien tenía unas enormes habitaciones, con enormes camas, un enorme baño y un enorme armario. Pero sin ropa, el mismo dijo que iríamos a que nos hicieran ropa a medida.

Había jurado que a partir de ahora solo se vestiría con ropa especialmente diseñada para él.

Y tenía la certeza que así seria.

Miraba el ordenador que estaba en la habitación, y leí nuevamente el capítulo del libro que tenía en mis manos. Nadie se acercaba a mí, me tenían miedo. Y eso lo agradecía.

No me interesaba hablar con nadie que no fuese Hannival.

Esto de los ordenadores no estaba resultando difícil. De hecho me parecía bastante fácil.

La puerta se abrió, y no necesite levantar la vista del libro para saber que ese era Hannival que acaba de entrar.

-¿y ese olor? -.

-¿qué olor? -.

-el tabaco -

-es un tabaco especial para mí -

-vale, no preguntare más -

Escuche como rio.

-¿necesitas ayuda con eso? -.

-no -deje el libro al lado del ordenador -necesitare algunos libros de matemáticas -

-de acuerdo -me miro -mañana iremos hacernos trajes -.

-de acuerdo -

_"¿Discutir?, ¿para qué?. Sabia tan bien como él, que era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión"_

**(Pov Hannival)**

El móvil que había comprado hace pocas horas, comenzó a sonar. Nadie tenia este numero excepto Troy.

-¿quien habla? -.

-tu tío, duque -

"vaya, eso fue rápido, conseguir el numero"

-me he enterado del incidente de caza -.

Rodé mis ojos y camine hacia la ventana de la habitación de troy mirando hacia fuera. Rabia ordenado que cambiase todo el jardín. No quería nada que me recordase a mi padre.

-una verdadera lastima -.

-puedo imaginar -

-tu dinero..

-no llamo por eso -.

-te escucho -.

-me imagino que vendrás a Italia, aquí también tienes tu lugar como heredero -.

-si, en unos meses estaré allí -

-me alegra escucharlo, te estaremos esperando -.

-de acuerdo -.

-Hannival -.

-dime -

-si mi hermana tiene un _accidente de caza_ -y enfatizo cada palabra -me asegure de que te destierren, perderas tu lugar como heredero, de aquí y de allí. No sería difícil hacerlo. Sin mencionar que yo mismo me aseguria que tuvieras un _accidente de caza._

No dije nada. Solo apreté el mocil con fuerza.

-teniendo eso aclarado, te estaremos esperando muchacho. Si necesitas algo llama -

Colgó.

Respire lo más hondo que pude.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Troy)**

-¿Ahora donde iremos?- le dije a Hannival al subir al avión-.

-Te voy a presentar a mi tío Duque y a mi tío V-.

-Ah...-.

-Oye no tengas miedo-.

-No tengo miedo-.

-Eres un mentiroso sin esperanza, sobre todo conmigo... ambos sabemos que no me puedes mentir-.

Respiré hondo y no tardamos mucho en llegar a Italia.

Allí nos estaban esperando en una limusina bastante lujosa y una vez allí fuimos en total silencio hasta una enorme casa con enormes rejas negras.

Al bajar de la limusina un hombre grande de pelo negro con traje y gafas de sol se acercó a Hannival dándole la mano.

-Me alegra verte- su voz era ronca-.

-Él es Troy-.

Me dio la mano y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Pasar-.

Pasamos a esa enorme casa y al entrar en el salón Hannival le extendió un maletín.

-El dinero que te debía-.

-De las cuentas de tu padre supongo-.

-Sí, lo son, pero he retomado el negocio allí-.

-Entiendo-.

-Quiero hacerlo aquí también-.

-¿Quieres retomar parte del negocio?-.

-Sí, y cuadrar porcentajes del negocio en España podemos aliarnos-.

-Si... podemos-.

-Por mi está bien-.

-Tengo que hablarlo con V-.

-¿Dónde está?-.

-De terapia con una Diosa-.

-Prefiero no preguntar-.

-Es mejor-.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Después de una larga reunión fui hacia una de las habitaciones de aquella casa. Troy prefirió quedarse en el sótano... una vez allí me senté en la cama y escuché un llanto, como de una niña.

Me levanté y fui hacia donde se escuchaba eso. Duque hablaba rápidamente con un mayordomo que intentaba calmar a la niña

¿Cuántos años tenía... cuatro?.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije en voz alta-.

La niña me miró y se calló al instante.

-No quiero que llores, estoy cansado- le dije-.

Ella asintió y abrazó a Duque.

-¿Y esto?- pregunté-.

-Es la hija de nos amigos... me la han dejado esta noche porque tenían no se qué hacer-.

-Ya veo-.

-Shhh- le dije serio a la niña y me miró fijo-.

Me giré y fui hacia mi nueva habitación.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

**(Pov Troy)**

Esto no era normal.

Claro que no lo era, ya era demasiado.

-no aceptare -

Hannival me miro de mala manera.

Había pasado algunos días desde que estábamos en Italia, y al parecer aquí nos quedaríamos. Hannival tenía negocios, y yo estaba abriéndome paso como Hacker.

Había logrado hackear algunas cosas importantes para Hannival.

Nos habíamos quedado en su casa, la casa de su familia. Pero le había comentado que no me sentía cómodo, a pesar de que sus tíos me trataban de una manera extraña.

Se alejaban de mí, les daba miedo. Por mis tatuajes y los pirgcing que tenia obligadamente.

Había dicho que no quería espejos cercas de mi, y no los tenía. No quería verme, era un monstruo y como tal tenía que aceptarme.

Nunca nadie se me acercaría, solo Hannival, pero con él era todo distinto.

-lo aceptaras marica o te partiré la nariz -

Rodé mis ojos caminando por el salón de esta casa.

Hannival la había comprado para que viviera en ella, debía admitir que me gustaba. Era espaciosa y luminosa.

-es demasiado aceptar una casa marica -

-lo harás y me la pagaras de poco a poco -

Respire hondo.

-te pagare hasta el último centavo -

-vale, vale, como digas -

Su móvil sonó, este lo atendió rápidamente. Hablo dos palabras y colgó.

-era duque, debo hablar con él -me dijo -vamos -

-no, yo me quedare -

El me miro.

-prefiero quedarme aquí -

**(Hannival Pov)**

Llegue a la casa Casannova, y me baje de la limusina entrando en la casa. El mayordomo me dijo que el señor duque me esperaba en su despacho, allí fui.

Golpee antes de entrar, y espere hasta escuchar su voz.

Entre y duque estaba concentrando leyendo algo. Me senté en el sofá que estaba frente al escritorio comenzando a fumar.

-¿cómo te encuentras hannival? -

-bien -

-me alegro -duque me miro -¿recuerdas a la niña del otro día? -

Si. Ella niña por poco no me dejaba dormir con su llanto hasta que le dije que se callara.

-sus padres han muertos -.

"¿Y?" -.

-han sido asesinados -.

-una verdadera pena-

-en verdad lo es -.

-duque, ¿qué quieres?, ver al grano -.

-Annabett ha quedado como única heredera, y si ella muere su medio hermano se haría cargo de su fortuna -.

-no te entiendo, ¿yo que tengo que ver? -

-tu harás cargo de ella -.

-¿cómo? -

-que te harás cargo de ella -.

-no soy niñero de nadie -sisee -

-no te lo preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando -.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 16

(Aurora Pov)

-¿Qué había hecho? apoyando la cabeza en la puerta de mi habitación.

Cerre fuerte mis ojos.

"_¿iba a llorar?"-._

-no iba a llorar, claro que no.

Yo no iba a llorar.

Respire hondo, y me levante del suelo.

Camine hacia el baño y quite mi ropa entrando en la ducha.

"_¿Verio me vería de nuevo…?"-._

Abrí el grifo del agua y cerré mis ojos sintiéndola como caía debajo de mí. Respire hondo, había hecho algo mal… por eso verio me dijo que me fuera.

Esperaba que ahora le hable bien a su madre.

Él lo había dicho, y tenía que cumplirlo. O le haría una bonita cicatriz en el rostro con mi navaja que siempre llevaba en sima y guardaba debajo de mi almohada mientras dormía.

Mi familia…sabía que no debía caminar despacio hacia mí y despertarme, o terminaría cortado. Ya lo había hecho, y debía admitir que había sido gracioso.

Cerré el agua, salí de la ducha envolviéndome en una toalla, cogí otra toalla secando mi cabello.

No podía dejar de pensar en verio, había sido tan… erótico.

"_por ahora…"-._

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

Me preguntaba hasta cuando seria… o si seguiría…tenía un presentimiento de que si seguiría.

Escuche como la puerta de mi habitación comenzó a sonar. Tome un albornoz y me lo puse saliendo del baño. Sujete el cinturón del albornoz atando el mismo antes de abrí la puerta.

-jasper al ver a mi hermano.

-hola -.

El entro en la habitación, sin ser invitado.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-¿en dónde estabas Aurora? hermano me miro venido antes y no estabas -.

-estaba caminando en el jardín -.

Fui a la cama y me siente allí.

-¿Estás bien? -.

-un poco -.¿y tú? -.

-estaré mejor -.

-vale….-.

-¿mis camisas...-

-sí, si aquí están -.

Me levante de la cama. Camine hasta el armario y busque las camisas que ya estaba arreglada o casi todas.

Respire hondo.

-aquí están -.

El me miro fijamente.

-¿seguro estas bien? -.

"terco" -.

-sip -.

-nos vemos mañana -. No dijo mas, solo dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

Camine de nuevo a la cama, y me tumbe en ella cerrando mis ojos. Y sin poder evitarlo la imagines de Verio se vino a mi cabeza.

(Verio Pov)

Sentía como el agua de la ducha, fría, mejor dicho helada. Caía sobre mí.

La había dejado ir.

La había dejado ir.

Respire hondo mirando un punto fijo sin ver nada sintiendo el agua como caía.

Ahora tendría que cumplir mi promesa. En realidad no era una promesa. En unos días tal vez le hablaría a ella.

Pero ahora no. No era tiempo.

Tenía otras cosas en mente.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**(Pov Troy)**

Mire hacia el salón.

Estaba terminado, los muebles negros y blancos, en su mayoría. Decoraban el salón, como el comedor. Las habitaciones, la cocina que era toda blanca.

Me gustaba ese color, y así quedaría.

Algunas de las mesas eran de cristales, me gustaba.

No quería tener nada que me recordase al lugar donde había estado tanto tiempo. Tampoco quería espejos, en mi casa no había ningún espejo. No eran necesarios.

No me gustaba lo que era. Era la muerte, y como tal me quedaría por siempre. Ya nada lo cambiaria y era mejor aceptarlo de una vez sin dar más vueltas.

Camine por la casa mirando a mí alrededor, por si me faltaba algo. Subí las escaleras despacio. Las mismas estaban pintadas en blancos sin barandillas.

Recorrí el pasillo del primer piso. Había un piso más y era el ático. El mismo estaba vacío y perfectamente limpio. Esta casa tenía seis habitaciones.

Me parecía excesivo, pero Hannival dijo que así por el momento estaba bien.

No eran necesarias tantas habitaciones. No las usaría. Solo dos. Una la cual sería mi habitación que también ya estaba decorada en blanco con muebles blancos también.

Y la otra que la usaría para los ordenares. Ya tenía algunos, pero me faltaban más equipos. Tendría que conseguirlo.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Ahora estaba mirando como esa niña fingía hacer los deberes. Esto era sumamente aburrido.

Solo dibujaba y cantaba.

Respire hondo fumando.

Ella dejo de dibujar y me quedo mirando.

-¿qué haces? -.

-fumo -.

-porque -.

-porque yo quiero -.

-eso no es una respuesta -.

-sí, si lo es cuando yo lo digo -

No dijo nada más.

-¿te gusta mi trenza? -sonrió mostrando sus dientes -yo misma me peine -

Exhale el humo por la nariz.

-no -le dije -mejor el pelo suelto.

Ella llevo sus manitas a su pelo y desato esa trenza dejando caer su cabello por su espalda. Tenía enredos en el pelo, y eso no me gustaba.

-te queda mejor, y debes cuidar de no tener enredos en el pelo -

Asintió.

-¿cuando sea grande también podre fumar como tú?-.

-no -.

-¿y por qué? -.

-porque eso hacen las mujeres vulgares -.

-ah...-

-haz tus deberes -.

-pero no entiendo -

Comenzó a dibujar de nuevo.

Suspire y me acerque hacia ella. Estaba dibujando arriba de unos números.

-¿qué haces? -.

-un caballito -.

-me refiero porque dibujas ahí niña -.

Se encogió de hombros -.

-porque si -

-Esa no es una manera de hablarme regañe.

-lo siento -susurro

-¿que no entiendes? -.

-los números -me miro -¿me explicas? -.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude.

-vale, lo hare -.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**(Pov Hannival)**

Abrí con mi juego de llaves la puerta de casa de Troy y encendí un cigarrillo.

-¿Troy?-.

Le llamé.

-Estoy en el salón-.

Fui hacia el salón y una vez allí me senté en el sofá, me serví una copa y miré al tatuado que estaba comiendo comida china de un paquete blanco con palillos.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes usar palillos?-.

-Estoy aprendiendo-.

-¿cómo va tu reforma?-.

-Bien, ¿me vas a explicar eso de una cría pequeña?-.

-Duque quiere que la cuide y no me puedo negar-.

-¿Y el negocio?- preguntó como si nada-.

-Va bien, de momento, me estoy ocupando de los clubs de Duque el mes que viene abriré unos dos más, clubs con muchas chicas guapas-.

-Imagino cómo tiene que ser-.

-Estás invitado-.

-Yo de ti montaba una barra americana-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, eso da mucho dinero, hay muchos hombres que... quieren ese tipo de servicios-.

-¿Tú lo quieres?-.

Me miró fijamente, sus ojos eran medio verdosos.

-¿Que intentas preguntarme Casannova?-.

-¿No sientes curiosidad por estar con una chica... que no sea el ama?-.

-La verdad es que no me siento capaz... de estar con otra mujer por ahora... -.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿Tú te lo planteas?-.

-Hay un par de chicas que me gustan, en la casa de mi tío y seguramente... tenga sexo con ellas pero también estoy acojonado-.

-Entonces no lo hagas-.

-Tengo que hacerlo, me niego a que esa zorra me joda la vida incluso después de muerta-.

-Entonces hazlo, y cuéntame que tal-.

-Cuando tú quieres hacerlo no duele Troy-.

-A mí siempre me ha dolido, no entiendo porque tiene que ser diferente-.

**(Pov Troy)**

No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que hannival me había dicho.

-¿Debía estar con otra mujer?- susurré para mi mismo-.

El simple hecho de pensarlo hizo que tuviese ganas de vomitar otra mujer ¿para qué?, para ser el humillado otra vez...

¿Porque tenía que ser diferente con otra mujer?, vista una...

-Vistas todas-.

Desde este momento era asexual... renunciaba al sexo.

Sonreí al pensarlo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20 **_

**(Pov Troy)**

Mire hacia el ordenador teclado rápidamente.

Hannival me había avisado que necesitaba esta información urgente, y apenas me llamo me puse a trabajar.

Después de mi decisión respecto al sexo, y de comunicársela el no dijo nada. Solo asintió, y dijo que cualquiera que sea mi decisión el me apoyaría.

Sin duda esto de ser hacker era un beneficio.

Había contactado con otras personas que necesitaban mi ayuda. Al saber que era un amigo de la familia Casannova, no dudaron y no se metieron conmigo.

Trabaja tranquilo, y solo.

Era un beneficio.

Me gustaba la tranquila, y en especial la limpieza.

Pude encontrar lo que Hannival estaba buscando, y rápidamente cogí el teléfono para hablarle.

-marica -dije -

-dime que tienes buenas noticias -.

Se lo escuchaba cansado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-si-

-no te creo -

-dime que tienes -

Comencé a dictarle los números que estaban en la pantalla del ordenador. Sabía que Hannival no estaba escribiendo, era demasiado listo y memorizaba todo.

-más tarde hablamos -

-de acuerdo -

Y colgó.

A este le pasaba algo, y lo descubriría.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-no me sirves, vete -

Esa mujer se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

Llevaba toda la puta mañana intentando encontrar a una niñera para esa niña, a pesar de que era su "niñero" a un así una mujer debía estar cerca de ella para cosas... de chicas.

Una mujer mayor de unos 40 años apareció ante mí. Me paso su curriculum, comencé a leerlo. Parecía que tenía experiencia, y seria fácil averiguar si era verdad.

Antes de presentarle a esa niña debía asegurarme de que estaba bien o duque me mataría a mí.

-mañana comenzara -le dije -viviría aquí y estará pendiente de la niña cuando no esté presente -

-si señor -

-la niña solo podrá ver los programas de televisión que autorice, como los juguetes con lo que jugara, también de los temas que debe hablarle. De sus deberes... me ocupare yo, y algo más. Si a esa niña le pasa algo usare su cabeza como florero -

La mujer no dijo nada, solo me miro.

-¿ha entendido? -

-sí, tengo he trabajado en un convento en Francia, usted con facilidad lo puede comprobar.

-mañana aquí a las 7 -.

Asintió, y se fue.

Me deje caer en el sofá.

Mañana tendría un poco de paz.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Me removí en la silla al ver a aquella chica acercarse y ella no vaciló cuando se arrodilló delante de mí.

-Mi señor...- dijo obediente-.

"_Esta será la primera vez después de esa zorra de pelo _ _rojo_"-.

-Cállate- apagué mi cigarrillo- empieza despacio-.

Estaba nervioso, esa chica de pelo negro, desabrochó mi pantalón y bajó mi boxer, intenté pensar en algo bueno, en el sexo antes de conocer a esa puta, pero no encontré nada bueno, ni nada bonito, las mujeres con las que había estado habían sido escogidas por mi padre y ninguna de ellas me gustaba demasiado.

Metió mi polla en su boca y chupó despacio al principio y luego más fuerte, gimió cuando me erguí.

-Levanta- siseé-.

Ella lo hizo y arranqué la poca ropa que llevaba.

La hice tumbarse sobre la cama y me subí sobre ella, no me gustaba que me tocasen así que até sus manos con mi corbata y la embestí con toda la fuerza que pude ella se mantuvo quieta pero cuando aumenté la cadencia ella se movía demasiado y retorcía, gritaba y gemía, le tapé la boca con la mano y seguí hasta que pude correrme, las mujeres que trabajaban en esta casa y se ofrecían estaban obligadas a tomar precauciones y a recibir periódicamente visitas del médico en materia sexual.

El móvil me sonó.

-Lárgate- dije un poco agitado y así lo hizo, casi cojeando se fue- ¿Si?-.

-Hannival...- era la voz de troy... débil...-.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Hannival... ven a buscarme, la he matado...-.

-¿Dónde estás?-.

-En mi sótano-.

-Voy-.

Colgué y me puse la ropa rápidamente antes de salir de la habitación.

**(Pov Troy)**

Por mucho que quisiese controlarme estaba temblando no podía hacer nada, no podía dejar de temblar... no entendía porque lo había echo... solo pasó... miré mis manos, llenas de sangre.

La puerta de arriba sonó y se escuchó un "Joder" de

Hannival, bajó las escaleras y se arrodilló donde estaba.

-¿Estás bien?-.

Negué.

-¿Porque... porque lo has hecho?-.

-No lo se... no sé lo que me ha pasado...-.

-Vamos arriba-.

-No quiero verla-.

-Vamos... arriba, limpiaremos todo, nadie sabrá lo que ha pasado-.

Miré a Hannival y parecía seguro de lo que decía así que le hice caso y me levanté, lo seguí y al entrar en el salón una gran mancha escarlata bañaba la alfombra nueva de color blanco, la mujer rubia yacía atada, desnuda y con la cabeza completamente girada, le había roto el cuello... era una bailarina

-pensé que... si veía a una chica así, podría olvidar la imagen de la ama... llamé para que viniese a verme pero se asustó por mis tatuajes y ella es rubia... es rubia... vestía cuero... y por un momento... olvidé que era una bailarina pensé... pensé... que era el ama-.

-Vale, no te preocupes- me dijo- siéntate-.

Me senté y seguía destemplado, temblando...

Vi como Hannival llamaba y hablaba en otro idioma por teléfono.

-ya vienen a solucionar esto, ven, lavaremos tus manos-.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**(Pov Troy)**

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Unos hombres entraron a la casa, bajaron al sótano. Escuche unas cierras y luego nada. Al subir de nuevo llevaban en bolsas negras algo, era los trozos de aquella bailarina.

Estaba en otro lado en este momento.

No sabía bien qué hacer.

Pero Hannival si que sabía.

Ordeno que limpiase todo, y luego de algunas horas todo se encontraba limpio.

Era algo con lo cual me sentí más tranquilo al no ver más manchas de sangre.

Cuando estuvimos solos, este se sentó a mi lado.

-¿cómo te encuentras? -

Lo mire.

-estoy mejor... gracias -.

-nada de gracias marica -.

Me reí. Hannival era la única persona que podría llegar a entender lo que me pasaba. Solo el que también lo había vivido.

-¿cómo lo has hecho? -

-¿Qué cosa? -.

-todo esto, fue tan... rápido -.

Se encogió de hombros.

-soy un Casannova -.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-creído -.

-sí, y sabes que te encanta -.

-calla marica o veras de lo que soy capaz -.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Estaba riéndome junto a Troy, estaba menos tenso, y eso era bueno.

No era justo que por una puta, el se jodiese la vida. Ya hablaríamos del tema, pero hoy no sería.

El puto móvil sonó, y era un mensaje de duque.

"Annabet ha enfermado, ven ahora"

Respire todo lo hondo que pude.

Lo que me faltaba ahora, lidiar con una mocosa enferma.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(Pov Duque)**

Estaba en mi despacho y fumé un puro esperando a que apareciese

Hannival que no tardó demasiado y pensé que aparecería solo pero no... vino con ese hombre con tatuaje, Troy.

-Hola- dijo-.

-Hola, la niña está arriba con cuarenta de fiebre-.

-Pues habrá que meterla en hielo-.

-Ha estado jugando fuera y estaba lloviendo-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Dónde estabas?-.

-Solucionando unos asuntos en casa de Troy-.

-Esos asuntos no pueden ser tan importantes-.

-Si lo eran-.

-No pueden serlos, no hay nada más importante que la familia ¿se puede saber qué relación tenéis?-.

-Troy es mi hermano, no pienses demasiado Duque, no estoy dispuesto a entrar en tu perversa mente en este momento-.

-No me jodas con eso Hannival, sube a vigilar a la cría si se muere te cortaré un dedo-.

-Si se muere me lo cortaré yo mismo- dijo el tatuado- la culpa ha sido mía no de él-.

-Vaya, hablas-.

-No la tomes con él Duque-.

-Sube-.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Al entrar en la habitación esa niña estaba tumbada, durmiendo y su niñera le ponía paños de agua fría en la frente.

-Yo me ocupo- dije y me senté en su lugar- estás despedida-.

-pero...-.

-Debiste protegerla, ahora vete o te mato-.

Troy le abrió la puerta y se sentó poco después en el suelo junto a la cama de la niña.

-¿Esta es la niña que tienes que cuidar?-.

-Si-.

-Es rubia...-.

Le recogí el pelo rápidamente y le puse un gorro de lana blanco.

-Gracias...-.

-Por nada-.

-Parece un ángel ¿no crees?-.

-Los ángeles no existen Troy, y si existen los odio-.

-Supongo que yo también-.

Mojé el paño y lo puse sobe su frente, se removió y gimoteó.

-No tiene familia-.

-Como yo- dijo Troy-.

-Tú me tienes a mi marica...-.

-Me tendré que conformar-.

Tuve que reírme.

Encendió un cigarro.

-Sal fuera a fumar, eso puede ponerla peor-.

-Vale-.

La niña poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-No me veas- susurró-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque no me he peinado-.

-Te puse un gorro-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque a mi amigo no le gusta el pelo rubio-.

-¿a ti tampoco?-.

-A mi me es indiferente, siempre y cuando no sea rojo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No me gusta ese color-.

-Vale- susurró-.

-Te pondrás bien-.

-Gracias-.

-Duérmete niña-.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

_**(Hannival Pov)**_

Cuide a esa niña durante los días que estuvo enferma, siempre tenía el pelo bien recogido con el gorro de lana blanco. Ella sabía que estando troy presente debía ponerse el gorro de lana y no mirarlo.

Así lo hacía.

Un doctor de mi entera confianza venia a verla todos los días, durante los días que estuvo en cama.

Ahora mismo estaba en la cama jugando con una muñeca nueva que duque le había regalado. Estábamos esperando al médico que dentro de nada llegaría de nuevo.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de esta niña fue golpeada.

-adelante -

Estaba fumando en un sofá que estaba justo al lado de la ventana.

El mayordomo entro y detrás de el entro el médico.

-Carlisle -dije en modo de saludo -retírate -le dije al mayordomo -

-Buenas tardes Hannival -

Este se acerco a la cama y la niña le sonrió.

-¿y esta señorita como se encuentras? -le dijo mirándola.

-muuuy bien y muuuuy aburrida -

Carlisle sonrió amablemente.

-ya veo, pues veamos si ya puedes salir a jugar -

-siiiiiiiii -

Comenzó a revisarla. Estaba mirándolo fijamente mientras exhalaba el humo por la nariz.

Se levanto de la cama mientras guardaba las cosas en el maletín que antes había usado.

-Annabett se encuentra bien, no es necesario que este en cama. Puedo darle el alta -

-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya puedo salir a jugar -dijo la niña saltando sobre la cama.

-siéntate -le ordene y así lo hiso -

-eso sí, nada de jugar bajo la lluvia de nuevo.

"claro que no" -.

La niña se rio y abrazo a su muñeca.

**(Pov Troy)**

Hannival me había llamado, al parecer esa niña rubia ya estaba bien. Igualmente este tendría que estar pendiente de ella constantemente.

Era una responsabilidad suya y de nadie más.

A un me resultaba raro ver a Hannival siendo tan "delicado" con una niña, sabiendo yo, como era realmente.

Pero al parecer ya no le importaba tanto.

Me senté en el sofá mirando los ordenadores nuevos que había comprado, mas tarde instalaría los nuevos equipos, y mañana tenía una reunión de trabajo.

Todo, poco a poco, estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Siempre y cuando no se me cruzara una rubia porque se me iba un poco la cabeza.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Había quedado con Hannival porque tenía que contarme algo importante, y parecía serio porque estaba a mi lado mirándome con cara de preocupación.

-¿Cómo te van las cosas?- dijo sentándose en el sofá de mi salón-.

-Bien... ¿y a ti?-.

-Bien, pero tengo que irme-.

-¿cómo?-.

-Tengo que irme un tiempo a España... tengo que irme por asuntos de negocios-.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí?-.

-Tengo que encargarte algo muy importante-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Quiero que vigiles y tengas controlada a Anny-.

-¿La niña?-.

-Sí, si le pasa algo mi cabeza rueda-.

-Vale... lo haré-.

-Dame tu palabra-.

-Tienes mi palabra-.

-Te echaré de menos marica-.

-Podemos hablar por web cam ¿no?-.

-Claro que si-.

Le di un abrazo.

-Ten mucho cuidado ¿vale?-.

-¿Vas a llorar?-.

Le di un empujón.

-Vete a la mierda-.

Tuve que reírme.

**(Pov Anny)**

-La regla número uno de los casannova es...-.

Estaba repasando en voz alta las normas de los Casannova como Hannival me había dicho que hiciese. Durante estos meses él se había portado bien conmigo, me estaba enseñando muchas cosas y todas buenas, era mi profesor, mi tutor y también me enseñaba modales.

-Anny- dijo mirándome-.

Me giré y fui donde él estaba a abrazarle.

-Hola- sonreí-.

-Hola peque- dijo y se puso a mi altura- tengo que contarte algo-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Tengo que irme durante un tiempo a España-.

-NO!-.

-Tengo que hacerlo... pero volveré, lo prometo-.

Me tapé la cara para que no me viese llorar.

-Volveré y me ocuparé de ti desde allí-.

-¿Lo juras?-.

-Lo juro-.

No podía irse... no podía irse...


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

_**(AÑOS DESPUÉS) **_

**(Pov Troy)**

Algunos años habían pasado y Hannival como yo siempre hablábamos por webcam.

Como me pidió el día de su partida, vigile a esa niña desde lejos. Nunca se dio cuenta de mi presencia. La vigilaba y le pasaba a Hannival el informe cada semana.

A donde iba, con quien hablaba, hasta lo que comía. Pero tampoco fue muy difícil.

Esa niña no salía de la casa Casannova, y si lo hacía siempre era acompañada por alguien. Nunca sola. Y con respecto al instituto, en realidad no había nada que decir, iba a un convento, y allí seguramente las monjas le decían a Hannival lo que el quería saber.

Pero hoy era el día que volvería, dijo que no tenía planeado irse.

Exhale el humo por la nariz mirando el reloj de mi muñeca.

Ya era hora.

Me levante del sofá y camine hacia la puerta.

Iría a buscar a Hannival al aeropuerto, hoy era el día que volvía.

**(Anny Pov) **

Deje el cepillo de plata con delicadeza sobre el tocador y me mire fijamente en el espejo.

Tenía mi cabello perfectamente peinado, caía sobre mi espalda como cascada que llegaba casi por la cintura, brillaba.

Cuidaba mucho mi cabello.

Tome unos de los perfumes que estaban en el tocador, y puse de él en mi cuello.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños número 15, y tía Ate -como solía llamarla- había organizado una fiesta con mis compañeros de instituto e hijos de varios clanes.

Me alce para mirarme en el espejo. Mi falda, que llegaba por arriba de la rodilla, como mi blusa. Estaban perfectas. Como a Hannival le hubiese gustado.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que se fue, y no volvió.

Mi habitación era rosa y estaba decorada como la habitación de una señorita. Con un armario, lleno de ropa. De faldas y vestidos. Mis osos y mis muñecas estaban en un rincón esperándome.

Salí de la habitación y camine por el pasillo. Cuando pregunte, duque simplemente me dijo que un día volvería. Nadie me dijo mas nada. Y llegue a creer que él no lo haría, porque pasaba los años y no aparecía.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras y se podían escuchar las voces de las personas que estaban en el salón de fiesta. Me preguntaba si Judith -hija de Xinia Casannova y Hakon Winchester- ya había llegado…

Esperaba que si, teníamos que hacer varias cosas pensé riendo levemente. En realidad… solo le teníamos que hacer cosas a V, siempre lo molestábamos. Debía admitir que era divertido.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Anny! -Al bajar las escaleras escuche gritar a Judith, me abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas.

Ella sonrió y me extendió un paquete de papel rosa envuelto con un moño blanco.

-Gracias -Murmure y rompí el paquete, adentro había una hermosa muñeca de pelo rubio y ojos claros.

-Es igual que tu.

-Awwww gracias -. La abrace fuerte.

-Ven, están todos, vayamos a verlos.

Ella salió corriendo, cuando se hiso más grande comenzó a pintar su pelo de colores, y ahora lo tenía naranja. A ella le gustaba pintarse el cabello.

Estuve a punto de girarme y salir pero en ese momento la puerta principal de la casa de abrió. Abrace a la muñeca que Judith me había regalado y que parada mirando hacia delante.

_"Hannival"_

Hannival entraba echando su cabello hacia atrás con su mano mientras fumaba cuando unas de las sirvientas le abrió la puerta. El hiso un gesto con su mano y la sirvienta se fue.

_"Ha vuelto."_

El dio una recorrida con su mirada por la casa mientras unos sirvientes entraban con sus maletas. Cuando él me miro fijamente como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeña, yo baje la mirada hacia mis pies mordiendo mi labio.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Estaba paseando esa noche, la del cumpleaños de la cría de Hannival sabía que esa niña sentía algo por él, se comportaba como Hannival quería incluso después de que él se hubiese marchado. Me puse la capucha de la sudadera negra que tenía en ese momento y esperé a que todo se volviese negro, y no tardó mucho en pasar, estaba en el jardín de los Casannova, donde tenía que estar, controlando que no pasase nada. Hannival sabía que me encontraba aquí.

Burlar la seguridad de este lugar no era nada difícil para mí desde luego, no lo era.

No tardó demasiado en pasar, la cría de hannival estaba de la mano de una chica con el pelo teñido de naranja y sonrió hacia su amiga.

Tenía curvas, y olía bien, podía notar su olor desde aquí, cerré los ojos y esa sensación entre mis piernas hizo que me sorprendiese, nunca me había pasado por voluntad propia.

Di un paso hacia atrás.

-Has oido algo- dijo la chica del pelo naranja-.

-No- dijo Anny-.

-Volvamos a dentro- dijo mirando a ambos lados, un bicho que parecía un murciélago se posó sobre su hombro y parecía su mascota porque se fue con ese bicho y con Anny dentro-.

-Pronto nos veremos- susurré para mi mismo mirando a aquella chica-.

* * *

** Chicas muchas gracias por leer esta historia sobre Hannival y Troy. Ahora las invitamos a leer la segunda parte "El Principio de la Inocencia" Historia que la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil , gracias por sus, los seguiremos esperando. :)))**

_**Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_


End file.
